


Fantasy Fullfilled

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fullfilled

Have you ever been in love with someone so much that they would do just about anything for you…and you for him? I never thought that I would find anymore to love me that way…but low and behold the gods above decided to grace me with the most perfects of loves and even ten years later I still have not stopped thanking them enough. I knew from the minute that I met him that he was the one for me…knew that he was the one that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. I remember every single minute of those first days...as we slower became more then just friends…eventually becoming lovers. He was perfection in every sense of the word…from his beautiful brown eyes…to his gorgous smile that lit up the room when he shared it. I loved everything about him…but I especially loved his big…loving heart. He would do just about anything to ensure the ones that he loved happiness…and I mean just about anything…which made me love him even more. I remember one particular evening where he went beyond the call of being the perfect boyfriend…bringing to life my most desired of pleasures and he hasn’t stopped surprising me since.

Flash Back…

“God I can’t wait for this ski weekend” I exclaimed loudly at Mikey as I rushed up the walkway to his apartment…jerking him off of the doorstep where he was waiting for me and into my arms as I swung him around. “Just think two whole days of skiing and being all alone with the man that I love” my cries of excitedness got louder as I put his squealing and dizzy frame back upon the ground…only to make him even more dizzy with the searing lip lock that we then shared. I was so excited about that trip because it was one that we had been planning months before hand. The truth of the matter was that during that time Michael and I were seeing less and less of each other and that weekend was exactly what we needed. No…don’t get me wrong…we weren’t having issues or falling apart…it was just life and it sucked in a big way. Michael was in the middle opening his fifth “Red Cape Comics” and I was slugging through my fifth year of running my own advertising agency. It was hard work keeping our relationship strong and together during those times…but so worth every single minute of it.

The lodge we were staying in was large and beautiful as we made our way into the room that we would be sharing that weekend. I was literally jumping up and down with excitement at hitting the slopes with the man I loved in tow…but it quickly came to a halt when he informed me otherwise. He claimed that he was tired and just wanted to rest…but urged me to continue on by myself. Concern hindered my process…but at his insistence I reluctantly went. I vowed to be gone no more then as hour as I kissed him upon beautiful smiling lips and headed for the slopes. Before I knew it two hours had flown past as I raced back to our room to check on my hopefully rested lover. I had plans for him that night if he was up to it…but I soon found out that it was Michael that had plans for me instead.

“Mikey…” I called out as I opened the door…finding myself completely stupefied as I made my way into the nearly darkened room. There were scented candles in just about every space that placed a romantic glow about the room. In the corner there was a service cart with covered plates setting upon it. The bed was rolled down as upon it different colored rose petals were littered everywhere. I couldn’t believe what he had accomplished is such a short span of time…but again he proved to me that there was to be so much more.

“Welcome back” he grinned that same sexy grin that used to get my fires going with just one look upon it. “You like?” he asked…gesturing around the room with his hands.

“I love” I grunted…not talking about the room but about him and the way that he was dressed. I couldn’t believe how hot he looked dressed to the nines in a pair of black dress pants and a cream colored button up silk shirt. He was the picture of the classic Italian man with his hair brushed back and a slight five o’clock shadow covering his perfect face. With hurried steps I quickly crossed the threshold of the room…gathering him into my arms were I proceeded to explore deeply the caverns of his mouth. I can still remember everything about that kiss as our lips and tongues danced together is perfect harmony. Kissing Michael was always a new experience for me no matter how many times we had preformed it…because he always managed to express through their softness just how much I meant to him. “I love you” I panted once we broke free…forced apart for need of cursed air. “I love you…I love you…I love you” I chanted my mantra for no matter how many times I had uttered it to him before…I truly felt that it was never enough.

“I love you too” I heard him sigh as he wrapped him arms around my neck…standing up on tip toe as he once again began to plunder my willing mouth. “So…much…” he finished between kisses that had left me completely breathless and in want of so much more. “Oh Brian…” whispered words wafted around me as I began to explore my way through licks and nibbles across his neck. “That feels…soooo…good” I felt the heaviness of his head as it fell sideways…allowing me better access to what I craved most. It was a place that I knew would drive him wild and excited and oh how I wanted him to be both of those things as I attempted to cart him off to bed. “No…” He spoke adamantly…trying to push me away…but I was having no part of it as I used my over powering strength and tucked him back within my arms. Immediately my mouth resumed its power play across the expanse of his long exposed neckline. “Brian please…” he begged softly…his hands flat against my chest as he once again tried to push me away. “I…want…tonight…to be…special” he stammered with his words and his breath as I pretended to ignore his words…trailing my tongue over the reddened skin of that same neck I was practically devouring. “Please…” he spoke a bit louder…his own strength growing as he shoved me a little harder…alerting me that he was no longer playing.

“Mikey?” I spoke confused as to why he was halting my attempts when the ambience of the room screamed that it was all about making love that night.

“Brian…baby” he coo’d softly…placing his hand upon my cheek as he stared up at me with eyes so full of love that I rapidly found myself drowning within their dark depths. “I just want to make tonight special for you. We hardly get to see each other anymore and I just want to give this night to you…please” he begged…a ripple of worry floating across forehead as he awaited my reply. Instantly my heart squeezed with such complete and utter love for him that I no longer had the function of capable speech. With an affirmative nod I leaned in and kissed him slowly upon his fully grinning lips as I allowed him to take the lead. “Come with me” he teased…taking my hand as I followed him into the large bathroom with an oversized tub. “Stay here” he commanded…and I did as he asked as I watched him start to fill the tub…pouring in a generous amount of bubble bath before urging me over with the flick of his index finger. “I think we need to clean you off after your hard day of skiing” he whispered against my ear as he once again stood on his toes…playfully jerking my earlobe with his teeth before moving in front me. Locking his eyes with mine…he never broke contact as ever so slowly he began to strip me of my hindering clothing. “Get in…” he spoke in a near demanding voice that was so unlike his normal speak that it soon had me hardening.

“Oh god” I hissed as I sank into the heated depths of the oversized tub…only to cry out even louder in protest as he kissed me quickly before making his way towards the door. “Michael…wait. Where are you going?” I cried out…proceeding to get out of the tub…only to fall back into it at the look of playful warning that he shot at me.

“Relax…finish taking your bath and then when you are done come to me” he grinned an evil grin at me…one that I had never seen before…but one that told me that he was far from done with me yet. Doing as he asked…I slide back fully into the heated water…immersing myself completely in anguished need. I think that was the quickest bath known to man as I washed away the grime and the sweat of the day…in hopes that I would soon need another to wash away the grime and the sweat after a perfect night of making love to Michael. “Here put this on” he whispered behind me…laying the lodges monogrammed terry cloth rode across my front before disappearing out the bathroom door again. He didn’t have to ask me twice as I quickly covered my towel-covered body with its softness…checking my hair one final time before exiting back into our room. “Sit…” he indicated with his hand as he sat at the table located in our tiny kitchen. Doing his bidding I sat where he asked me…unable to control the smile that quickly crossed my face as he lifted the dome covering the plate in front of me.

“OMG…I haven’t had this is such a long time” I laughed giddily as I looked down and found a plate full of Michael’s mom’s homemade lasagna. “But how?” I looked up confused as to how he had managed to get it there.

“Why do you think I insisted on bringing the cooler” he indicated towards the small cooler sitting on the floor off to the side of the kitchen. “You actually thought that I wanted to bring my own water” he giggled as I recalled the slight argument we had had before leaving about how he didn’t trust the water at the lodge and wanted to bring his own. I could feel the blush stain across my cheeks as I remembered how aggravated I was at what I thought was him being overly cautious.

“Sorry about that” I spoke earnestly as I cast my eyes downward in shame.

“It’s ok” he replied with a smile…reaching across the table as he placed his hand atop mine. “If I had been you I would have done the same thing” he giggled…loving the fact that he had gotten one over on me “Now eat…” The rest of the meal there was light chit chat as we held hands and fed each others faces until we were full and barely able to move. “Go watch some TV while I clean up” he spoke kissing me softly before beginning to clean up after our feast.

“Mikey no…” I protested…trying to take the dirty dishes out of his hands. “Let me do it…it’s the least I can do”

“Brian…you made this entire week happen” he replied with another dazzling smile. “You made the plans…paid for everything and even did all the driving. I want to do this for you as a thank you…but also because I love you” How could I argue with that as I placed a chaste kiss upon his lips before high tailing it out of there. Truthfully I didn’t really want to do the dishes…but the real reason I wanted out of there so quick was because I was seriously about to lose it. Tears misted my eyes as I sat upon the oversized couch…listening to him flutter around the kitchen as I tried like hell to compose myself before his return. Not much later I felt him as he slide onto the couch beside me…legs tucked under him as we lay side by side. As if on instinct my arm snaked around his shoulder until he was laying against me…his head upon my shoulder…his hand atop my heart. Right there at that very moment nothing felt more perfect and right as we just enjoyed the silence and the togetherness that was such a rarity those days. I guess we fell asleep because when I woke up the room was in near darkness as the lighted candles extinguished one by one.

“Mikey…” I whispered against his ear…shaking him slightly in order to rouse him. “Come on…let’s go to bed” I continued when he opened his eyes slightly…gracing me with the cutest sleepy smile.

“But the nights not over yet” he replied groggily…nestling his head within the crevice of my neck…kissing at it playfully.

“I bet to differ Pookie Butt” I giggled…calling him a nickname I had pegged him with after that first year we were together. It was a moniker that I knew he hated…but one the brought a smile to my face with every blushing outburst I received for it. True to form that time was no exception as he jumped onto his knee’s pouncing upon me before I had a chance to flee as he pinned me beneath his smaller body.

“You know I hate it when you call me that” he pretend growled…which sent me into a fit of giggles that only seemed to edge him on. “Oh you are about to get it Mister…” he went on with his ruse of anger as he straddled my waist before lunging in for a mind numbing kiss that had me completely off kilter once he was done with it. “This night is not over until I say it is over” he teased…tugging playfully on my stunned lip as I once again found myself speechless. “Let’s go into the bedroom” What else could I do but follow as he once again took the lead…unbuttoning his shirt as he went…tossing it over his shoulder at me once he had removed it. “I’ve got a surprise for you” he called over that same shoulder as he disappeared into the bedroom…leaving me once again stunned and stupid. “Oh Brian” he sang my name as I got my wits about me…wondering why I was still in the living room when my lover was promising me surprises from the bedroom. With feet of speed I literally ran for the room…stopping short at the man standing in front of the bed before me. “Get on the bed” he said…turning his back wards me as he grabbed a remote control from off of the dresser…pressing a button as a soft and romantic ballad began to echo around us. Doing as he asked…I climbed atop the huge king size bed…my eyes nearly popping out of my head as he began to dance provocatively before me. I watched in slow and agonizing fascination as he ever so slowly undid the top button of his dress slacks…only to pull the glittering zipper down even slower. I wanted to rush over to him and finish the job for him…but a flash of color caught my eye and in an instant I was once again stupefied and unable to move. I watched as time literally slowed to a crawl as inch my excruciating long inch…he removed those dress pants until he was standing nearly nude in a pair of pink silk women’s panties. I couldn’t move…couldn’t blink as I took in the strange item covering the lower torso of my lover. They were the kind I remember seeing in an old French movie he and I once watched as the main characters danced around in their underwear doing the can can. I also remembered seeing them in one of the porn shops that I had dragged him to and telling him that it was a secret desire for me to see him in a pair of them…never in a million years thinking that he would actually fulfill that desire.

“Mikey…I…” I tried to speak…but the thrill and the shock still rendered me unable to say just how pleased I was.

“OMG…you were kidding when you told me that this was your fantasy” He cried out frantically as he bent over to retrieve the pants he had just removed.

“NO…” I cried out…my feet tangling in the sheets as I reached out to stop him from hiding the piece of cloth that was sending my blood racing. “No…don’t” I cried out again after hitting the floor with a not so silent thud. Jumping up I ignored the pain in my knee as I raced over to where he stood silently before me. “You look absolutely amazing…you are amazing” I quickly assured…still standing before him as he looked up at me with a full range blush spreading across his darkened cheeks. The truth was that he looked damned sexy in only those pink silk panties and I realized that I couldn’t have loved him more. Reaching around his hip…I placed my hand squarely upon his ruffled ass…pulling him tightly against my body before I leaned down to kiss him. “Thank you…” I whispered as my lips hovered tauntingly above his own. “Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy tonight and every night that you love me” I could see the tears that began to mist his eyes…but I wanted only to see a fully satisfied smile as I captured those same lips under my own and kissed him until he was near faint. It was now my turn to take charge as I smacked him playfully upon his ass…just enough to make it sting before pushing him towards the bed. “On the bed…on your knees” I directed…my body hungry to play and torture the two of us until we were dripping with sweat and near exhaustion. He did exactly as I said…causing me to smile evilly because what I liked to call bad boy Mikey had come out to play.

See the thing that you don’t now about Mikey is…is that he might be shy and sometimes even down right timid to the average person…but with me he is the complete opposite. During those rare times when we are alone…there is a side to Michael that is near animalistic. He may come off a bit feminine to the simple eye…but in the bedroom behind closed doors he is all man who can please me a hundred different ways. He has many different sides to him…the loving side…the playful side…the naughty side…even the stubborn side…and I love each and every one of them more then he or anyone can ever fathom. “You just going to stare at me all night or are you going to come and fuck me” he winked over his shoulder as I continued to stare at his ass being gently cradled in a frenzy of clothe ruffles.

“Oh baby…we are going to be fucked” I retort smugly…jumping over the footboard of the bed…landing right before that luscious ass. “You’ve been a bad boy Mikey and now you are going to have to pay” I spoke sternly…planting my palm once again across the firmness of his buttocks. I couldn’t help the rush that overtook me at the sharp intake of air coming from him as I did as before…only a little bit harder. “Such a bad…bad…boy” I continued to mock tease…stressing each word followed by another playful smack. My dick was so hard that I knew I wasn’t going to last long…but I was going to enjoy myself as much as possible before giving into my demanding needs. Scooting forward…I ran my hands over his sensitive globes…the redness from my punishment screaming out from the sheerness of his panties. Unable to control myself any longer I leaned forward…closing my eyes as I immersed myself in the ruffled softness. I was truly amazed at just how soft it felt against my face as I savored the heat and the feel of it. My curiosity not done…I began to taste of the material…licking…nipping…making sure that not only I but also Michael was getting some of the pleasure as well.

“Make love to me Brian” he cried up as he sat up on his knee’s…allowing me full access to his slender back. Who was I to deny that man anything that he wanted as I explored every ridge and curve of his back…my hand never once straying from the thin piece of material that was causing all of the excitement. Reaching his shoulder…he leaned back allowing me access to his lips that I never got tired of kissing. While our passionate kiss continued…I continued with my foreplay as my hand dipped under the waistband of his panties…heading directly for the forbidden zone. He cries were loud and plentiful…but I swallowed them down as we continued to play tonsil hockey…only to get louder as I urged my finger forward…entering him easily. I thought I was going to lose it as he began to hump my hand…his tongue never once exiting my participating mouth. “Now Brian…NOW” he screamed as I hit an overly sensitive spot. Removing my hand from its hiding place…I reached for the lube and condom in ready wait on the side of the bed before shedding the robe that for some reason I was still wearing. In an instant I was fully ready as I slide the softest silk halfway off his beautiful butt…before plowing straight into him. Both our cries were loud and dirty as I snaked my arms around his trim waist…one hand planted on his taunt stomach for support…the other slithering its way downwards under the silky softness.

“Jesus Christ…” I cried out…not only from the intense sensations that were zigging and zagging throughout my entire body…but by the way that his own body was responding to his choice of under garments. He was lean and hard as I took his penis fully into my hand…matching the rhythm of my thrusts with the motions going on behind him. Sweat poured down our bodies as we continued to make love like frenzied and horny teenagers. Faster and faster I continued to pummel his delicate rear end until I could no longer put up the good fight and exploded into orgasm. He quickly followed…bellowing like a banshee as together we fell onto the bed near exhaustion and completely spent. For mere moments we just laid there…Michael on his stomach…me on top of him to tired to move from my favorite place…until he shifted under me leaving me no choice but to move. “Mikey…that was just…fucking amazing” I chuckled still trying to catch my breath as I lay my arm across the pillow at his head…alerting him to where I wanted him to be. Without hesitation he fell into the place where as far as I was concerned he would be sleeping every night for the rest of our lives. He didn’t know it…but I had plans for the two of us…plans that involved him and me…in our own home…as we played out the standard lives of lovers in love. “You don’t think I’m some sort of freak now…do you?” I asked a bit hesitantly as I stared up the overhead ceiling. Hating the fact that I sounded like a pussy…but I was truly concerned at the time.

“I love you” he spoke adamantly as he laid his hand upon my cheek…forcing me to look over at him. “Freak and all” he giggled and it caused me to giggle as well as I kissed him quickly…both of us smiling like bandits. “Besides…your fantasy pales in comparison to mine” he grinned evilly…leaning over as he whispered something in my ear that sent my eyebrows shooting up in stunned response…my lips stretching into an evil grin and my heart racing because despite the fact that I didn’t think it was possible…I was growing to love him even more. You might be wondering what it was that he told me that caused me to have such a huge response…well that is for another story.

The End…


End file.
